movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocky's Case
(One night) (night has fallen) (Rocky Raccoon sneaked out of the house) (without anyone seeing him) Narrator: You see, One night Rocky was so begging to get his own train engine. He might to keep on begging, Borrow or what. (Rocky carries onward) http://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/The-Adventures-of-Ichabod-and-Mr-Toad/Movie?id=20831&s=beta 0:12:09 (at a railroad station) Narrator: The next day. (the next day) (Headlines saying "Rocky Raccoon Arrested") (Rocky is arrested) (Another headline saying "Caught in Stolen Train") (is seen) (Then at the court) Rocky's Case. (Rocky's Case is seen title) (At the court that started) (in this clear case) (Man reading the lines of the crime) (of Rocky's Robbery) (Rocky sighs and sees us as the witnesses) (waiting for him to go free) Judge: Prosecutor you'll now received with the case. Prosecutor: My lord, Stephen and his friends are witnesses, who are waiting for Rocky to see if he'll be free. (Stephen and Sandy step up as the first witnesses) Prosecutor: Is it true that Rocky has sneaked out and gone to drive a train engine like this one? (Stephen tumbles) Prosecutor: Did you know he, while joining you for more spoof traveling, is the one to take this one without asking first? Sandy: It is. Prosecutor: Thank you. It's all. Up next. Man: Andrew Catsmith. Prosecutor: As the friend to Stephen and Sandy, while continue to spoof traveling, you're very sure that Rocky did a little misunderstand for an accident while driving the Urban Rangers' Train engine, aren't you? Andrew: Well uh... Prosecutor: If you like trains and boats, then go on tell us he knows that he can't take anyone else's train engines without asking for permission. Andrew: Well, I uh... Prosecutor: Go on. Explain now. Tell us and maybe we will let Rocky go. Andrew: I don't know. Prosecutor: If you don't know, maybe you should try. Andrew: Uh... Prosecutor: That is all. Thank you. Andrew: I hope Rocky will be free if he's innocent. Judge: Concil permided fence will present his case. Rocky: My lord, with the court's indulgence... (Rompo claps) Tongueo: Quit it. Rompo: Sorry. Andrew: Apology accepted. Rocky: I rise prepared to plead my own defense. (Bubbles claps) Blossom: Bubbles? Bubbles: Uh? Oh. Buttercup: He's trying to be innocent. Bubbles: You were saying? Rocky: Now, as you folks will know, I call, just for my witnesses. Judge: Andrina Chinchella. Andrina: A good choice. That's me. Now as you'll know, Rocky is my friend, and loves to tell jokes, but never asks for permission to drive train engines. Prosecutor: He didn't. Huh? Throw the keys away. But he wasn't targeting away that day! You had the innocent by testifying with his allowance was cut off! Then how did he get a train engine? Andrina: And the plan to get him out of trouble is that he must be careful if he takes things by asking first. Prosecutor: What? Andrina: The honest way. Prosecutor: And what is the honest way? Andrina: The reason to bring him to know how to drive trains and tugboats... Is to make sure he wears things being train stuff to pilot engines. (We laugh) Prosecutor: Good idea. Well, Your Lordship, I-- (Banging) Judge: The witness may testify in his own words. Andrina: Okay. I'll tell you have this happen. Judge: Go on. Tell us then. Narrator: Flashback. (Flashback is seen) (Rocky left the house) (and went to drive a steam train engine) Andrina: After Rocky left his house the other night, He went to get me. Then that day, We were walking down the tracks and never gotten far. Then we heard a train whistle and chugga chugga as we look back. (we gasp) (A train past them) (being the Urban Rangers Train from The Good, The Bad, and the Ed) Andrina: It past us like flying Burrito. It was fast, It was steaming, It was amazing. A train engine. Of course. Rocky was very surprise when he saw it. (Rocky seems pleased) Andrina: Then the train stopped at a station where it has a bar and grill and we watch when The Eds got out of the train. Eds: Whoa! Andrina: I know the Eds are crazy. But no offense on that. Rocky was crazy happy, He would never steal one. With the smell of the engine, He made up his mind like Neutron then said... Rocky: Oh, a steam train engine. Now that's what I want to try out and drive. Just like the members drove Thomas and Oliver in The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under and Anderson drove the engine in Home on the Range. Andrina: Then he entered the station where he saw them and the barman was at the bar he said to him... Rocky: I say, lad. Now is that an American 4-4-0 type engine hauling coaches and caboose? Would it be nice for me to pilot it? Andrina: The Eds' friend, Barman name Rolf leaned over the bar and said... Rolf: Why? Andrina: Rocky answered... Rocky: Because I want to learn how to drive steam engines. The members in Home on the Range, The Rescuers, and The Rescuers Down Under, have driven a 4-6-0 engine, Thomas, and Oliver. Andrina: But Rocky notice that he hadn't got the money. But he decide trade for it. The Eds accepted his willing and the moment, The bargain was payed. Jimmy: Be careful on learning how to drive steam engines, or you'll have an accident. Andrina: Then Rocky drawed up a deed paper and he called Rolf to come over and signature the deed. Jonny: Oh, boy, Plank. Rocky sure is going to learn how to pilot engines. Narrator: End of Flashback. (flashback ends) Andrina: Now he wasn't insane and never done anything crazy. The Eds gave him the train engine and he gave the Eds the Millennium Falcon. Rocky: That's the one Han Solo pilots in Star Wars. From Episode 4 (Adywan's Version), Episode 5 (Original Unaltered Version), Episode 6, and Episode 7. (Andrew gasps and faints) (onto the Powerpuff Girls) PPGs: Oh. Blossom: Wake up, Andrew. Prosecutor: Traded the Urban Rangers train for the Millennium Falcon? That's unbelievable. Be careful what you do. (He and the judge laugh) Rocky: Now I'd better be careful of what happens. Since we'll be doing more spoof traveling and hopefully do video game spoofs if we can get used to them. Prosecutor: You didn't expect me to believe that?! Buttercup: Unbelievable. Rocky: I don't suppose to expect you to believe anything. But you see, I had just the witness. Call Rolf. Andrina: Plus Jimmy, Plank, and Jonny. (They came in) Rolf: You called me, Jonny, Plank, and Jimmy? (Banging) (as the Urban Rangers) Jimmy: You rang? Rocky: You know I'm innocent. Tell the court what really happen. Jonny: This'll be fun, Plank. Just to tell the others on what really happened. Rolf: We didn't let him steal for a reason. We traded it for the falcon. Jimmy: The one from Star Wars Episode 4 (Adywan's Version) Episode 5 (Original Unaltered Version), Episode 6, and Episode 7. Rocky: See? I'll prove it to you. (Pulls out the deed paper) (and shows it to everyone) PPGs: Oh. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Stephen Squirrelsky: He did trade it. Sandy: For a fair use always. Andrew: He didn't steal it? Christopher Robin: Just borrowed it. Prosecutor: By jove. So he did. Wallace: See? I told you so. Judge: Rocky's innocent then. Case dismiss. Andrina: Told you that's true. PPGs: Yay! Eds: Hooray! (Headlines were read) (all over the world) (Sylvester reads the headlines) Don Sylvester: Very impressive. Now Rocky knows that he will only drive trains and tugboats for a fair use. Rocky: My name's cleared. All better. Don Sylvester: Now you can do more spoof traveling as long as you guys know how to drive trains and boats. (Scene ends) (and stops) Category:Specials